Wing
by Mable
Summary: The short life of a creature determined to prove its superiority and how such led to its premature demise.


**Mable: Not as good as 'Cat', but I think the next installment is better. While I'm posting them separately, there's going to be one for each beast. I'm also working on the 1x9 request, but it's taking a little more time because it is longer than this. Either way, obvious flaws, but the next one will definitely be better. I don't own **_**9, **_**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Wing**_

I'm not _young. _I'm just a bit inexperienced.

Some of the oldest of us have proven their worth as being either high or worthless; I have no yet had the chance to prove either. Of course, it is my first mission, my first taking to the skies, and it is absolutely fantastic. Those grounded creatures will never experience the world from this height, the height and speed I was created for. I cannot fail this mission, I will not fail this mission, he will know that I was created superior to the others.

I never met the Cat. He was already deceased once I was born, his body put to the side as though he was saving it. I don't know what this creature did, but he must have done something right. It's sort of strange… I never met him, but he's so familiar, it is almost like I did know him somewhere. I do know he was too cocky for his own good and I won't make the same mistake.

Though I won't lie; I am a little fearful. Father warned me beforehand that these creatures were not to be taken lightly along with telling me where to go. Maybe Cat knew where they were. Maybe Cat was the one who was preparing to raid their home beforehand and told Father. I guess that's why he's up on a pedestal and I'm going to spend the rest of my life snatching small lumps of fabric out of a run-down building.

That's not all either. I can do anything to them, expect kill them, but a single Stitchpunk is considered 'untouchable'. Unfortunately, he didn't say which one, so I'm going to be hovering around glass. Great way to show how well I can fight, isn't it?

There it is, up ahead. Pretty tall building for dolls, but them being in the top is easier for me. Really, you wouldn't think that they'd be that clueless, or maybe they didn't expect an aerial attack. Even Chance said that there used to be aerial attacks with those human creatures; these dolls must be of lower intelligence, like Cat was. Circling around I can see no entrance, save a few glass windows, and I am reluctant to do what I know is coming. Bracing myself isn't hard and I know the impact with the glass might be painful.

I was wrong, from inexperience mostly. The sounds of glass smashing, the sight of those dolls scurrying around; it is thrilling. One cry sends them trembling and reveals one rather close and rather alone. He's perfect. Before I can do anything, the big one throws itself at me. The feeling of knocking him away was indescribable. I am much more powerful than any of these creatures; I was created for this. The big one disappears with another into a hole so I can't go after them, but there's three left. I can reach that one easily.

I bring myself down to stop it for good. I can injure it and return it to Father fine…. I miss, but I-…

_STOP_**STOP**_STOP_**STOP**

Creator, what was that?! I… I-I had him! I could've got him right then! What caused me to stop- what was that horrific- It's like some sort of… Something's making me clumsy, something's making me fail!

Forget it, it's over, I've got something better in mind. Just a snap of the rope and I'll cut their ride short before cutting them off outside. I'll go back out the- Screw it, I'll take the other window out too.

The wind blowing past my metal, I can steer through the skies, invincible, and this is my calling. They cannot clip my wings with their faulty parts. All hail the Creator, all hail the wise Father! The one bearing red looks like he's being protected and he must be the leader. I'll go after him and take that large one down with him. A dive should do it, two dolls with one swipe, and- What's that in its hand?

Ah! I think it- I think it threw something into me! I can't stay up; I'm falling out of the sky. I knocked the big one over and if I try with my wings I may be able to get into the air once again… There we are! I knew Father made me for the sky. Even with damage I am still superior. Now it is time to take down that large one that is driving me absolutely insane. The harpoon should do it, right through the middle of its bloated stomach where I can drag it back to Father without care. It just takes one hit.

-One hit that misses completely! What was that light!? What is going _on _here!? It's like these dolls are completely invincible; why would I be sent out here alone on a mission that is turning out this badly?!

Oh great, I think I caught on something-

_**THUMP**_

Well the ground felt nice. Didn't it? No, it didn't! That's it, no more stopping, no clumsiness, who gives a **damn **if one of them is Creator's gift to the world, like Cat, I'm taking them out now! And yes, doll, I see that shadow, and I know exactly where you are!

Dressed in the clothes of an old flying creature, I clipped its wings faster than possible, and I'm not done. Let's use this harpoon for something useful! Let's clips its wings _for good!_ Perfect hit, now reel it in, no stopping, I'm going to finish it now- Not again, not that repulsive, overgrown monster of a doll again! Fine, okay, I don't need the harpoon; I just need- to keep my footing. I think whatever I am standing on is… Sinking? Shifting? Something or another.

The leader is inches away. I can get him, I can make Father proud, and I am so close to him.

Wait, wait, no! Something is pulling me down! I hear, is that a fan? No, wait, I'm so close! I can't- no- I can do this! I just have to get him and pull myself away- I can do it, I got the cape and, is it taking it off?

No… No, no, no! Creator, no! I need more time! I need-

_**GRIND**_

* * *

**Mable: Thus comes the premature death of the Winged Beast; its life devoted to showing its worth. Next up is the Seamstress, and it should be longer. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
